Oh Dear
by Capella D. Lestrange
Summary: *on hiatus for the school year*
1. SUBMIT A CHARACTER

**You Have To Read All Of This!**

**So, this is a story where you can submit your own characters.  
>But I want unique characters.<br>Not everyone can be super loyal and nice and funny.  
>I need some bad guys too.<br>I want super unique characters with problems of their own and good qualities and bad qualities.  
>Whether its relationship problems, academic problems, family problems.<br>They can be minor or major, just different.  
>Reading too much is not a bad quality.<br>Neither is sleeping too much.  
>I don't want joy and happiness shining out of every pore on their body.<br>I want variety.  
>I want individuality.<br>I want characters with distinct personalities.  
>I want people who are different.<br>As if I haven't made that clear enough.**

**I will be taking up to 25 OCs.  
>Their year doesn't matter as long as I have a variety.<br>I'm cutting the line there.  
>You guys have until July 30th<strong>**to submit.  
>That's as far as I'm going, no exceptions.<br>You can submit 1 OC.  
>No one can be metamorphous and I will choose the anamagi.<br>Your character can easily be different without having weird physical features.  
>You can be friends with Harry and the gang but you can't change the story line too much.<strong>

**Romance and friends and enemies…  
>Well, if you are one of the first few to submit, then you can leave that part blank and PM me later to tell me your choices.<br>There will be romance, yay!  
>But only a few couples.<br>And I will be picking the pairs.  
>And as for friends, please do not send me someone who is friends with everyone.<br>There is only one person who can do that, and that is me.  
>Ya'll have freedom to pick anybody for your friends.<br>I want some people to be friends with the mean kids, if you guys bother to submit some.  
>Enemies… That is a fantastic topic.<br>Yes, have as many enemies as you want.  
>But please, don't always put the mean girl or the bully.<br>You guys have complete freedom when it comes to choosing enemies.  
>You can pick canon characters for enemies, maybe a rival in classes or sports.<br>That would work.**

**And this story takes place in Harry's third year.  
>I will have a character in this story also.<br>My character will be posted in the reviews.  
>That's pretty much it.<br>The next chapter will be/is called "Who's who of Hogwarts".  
>There I will list all the accepted students.<br>This is most definitely NOT first come-first serve.  
>I will pick the best characters who I think will be the most fun to write and if I think they would add some cool stuff to the story.<br>Now here's the form!**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle* Last, Nickname*):

Age:

Gender:

Year:

Blood-Status:

House:

Parents:

Birthday*:

Hometown*:

Family (siblings):

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight*:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Makeup? :

Anything else?*:

**Clothes**

Casual (what they wear when they are not in uniform):

Formal:

Casual winter*:

Jewelry*:

Anything else?*:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities*:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Anything else?*:

**Other**

Likes*:

Dislikes*:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Wand:

Patrouns:

Boggart:

General Academic Performance:

Skills:

Talents (outside ofschool)*:

Favorite color*:

Love Interest? (yes, if you want one. No, if you don't)*:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pet*:

Animagi*:

Dormitory Description (A short description as to how your character decorates their portion of their dorm)*:

Back Story:

Theme Song*:

Quotes*:

Anything else?*:

***= optional**


	2. So far

**AN: Okay I have made a list if people who stood out the most. I tried to choose three for each house, and that was really hard 'cause all of you have great characters. If you are on the list then that does not mean you are in the story. That being said, it also works the other way around. If you aren't on the list that doesn't mean you won't be in the story. So, here you go.**

Ravenclaw

Jaun Resquo  
>Marissa Ray Nott<br>Taryn Anna O'Brien

Hufflepuff

Wyatt Alexander Powers  
>Melodina Marie Moore<br>Stephanie Lynn Emerson

Slytherin

Kristina Yun  
>Darcy Nostabus<br>Lexat Anguis Malum

Gryffindor

Elenor Charlotte Baxte  
>Alexandra Nicole West<br>Mason Samule Collins

**Remember **

**You can still submit characters. Please do. **I will be choosing 3 Animagi from the list of submissions, so put yes down in the slot if you want to be one. If i do pick you, you will get to help me with the story; if you don't want to help I will need to know. I will be picking your love interest but if you have one put it down and i will take it into consideration. If you have Any changes to your character please PM me to let me know; such as I will be changing my character from 12 to 14. And if you have forgotten anything please PM me also.


End file.
